EyEs
by nataeiy1
Summary: Because I love you, and you love me.
1. Sparkling

**Title:** Sparkling  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito/Detective Conan/Fear Itself  
**Pairing:** Kaito*Aoko  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Horror  
**Warnings:** a little graphic (gore)  
**Author's Note:** This is based on BeyondxHatred's _New Year's Day_. I actually wrote it right after reading that. There'll be one more chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their respective copyright holders.  
**Summary:** She's only just getting used to the change to those eyes, but it's comforting to see that the love in them is all the same.

"_Enthusiasm is the sparkle in your eyes, the swing in your gait. The grip of your hand, the irresistible surge of will and energy to execute your ideas."  
-Henry Ford_

_**Sparkling**__  
Left EyE_

I know those eyes.

Or, at least I did.

I _knew_ those eyes.

Those eyes…

Those eyes that sparkled at me with mischief and _love_ and even _envy_ sometimes because I couldn't be his. Because I loved someone else who ended up not loving me. Because he loved me, and I didn't love him back.

Those eyes that had always been so full of hidden emotion, sparkling despite the turmoil that twisted within. And he tried to be good. He tried to help me. To just be a friend. But he couldn't and I rejected him, and I ran away when he tried to apologize because he'd lost control.

And then I got a look at those eyes as I watched that sparkle fade away. That sparkle that had always shined finally faded as his life escaped him, and, whether he was in as much of a right mind as I at the time, I'll never be sure. Because we're silent. We're like animals, growling and snarling without speaking. We can only communicate without words, but we don't multiply, and when our feed runs out, we die again, this time for good.

And I didn't even realize what had happened. I hurt, and I couldn't remember what I had done to myself in my stupid agony, but I suppose that only made it less painful because I wasn't conscious as that little boy I had known almost like the little brother I had lost came back.

He didn't realize it until he felt the pain. And he bled and hurt, but, unlike I, it was a physical pain that went so deep that anyone feeling it would wish death upon themselves long before it came. The first time.

I was scared when I didn't remember, so I fled, and he followed. Because he loved me. He still does. He followed everywhere I went, and I kept seeing him, trying to get away, still unable to recall the incidents which surrounded the event of my revival. Because of him. Because he loved me. And he still does.

I ran away, just like I had always done, except then, I had always been stopped and comforted and given a safe place to go. But, this time, I ran away, and no one stopped me. The only one who had ever cared just followed. Just like he had always done when I never noticed. And I was terrified. Because I didn't realize what happened and what I'd done and why the others were scared of _me_. Why they were scared of _me_ when I was so scared of _them_, and I still didn't realize that, when I'd paused, I saw the horror, but I still didn't know what caused it. _Who_ caused it.

And he followed because he had always followed as I ran away. He'd always tried to stop me and comfort me but he was the only one that I never let do that. And so he followed. Because he loves me.

And when I reached my destination, I didn't even realize what was happening. I didn't understand that I had yet to say what was on my mind and I had yet to scream to show my terror of it all, and I had yet to understand that it was because I _couldn't_.

I heard what was said but I couldn't respond, and then he appeared again, simply because he'd followed me all that way, and then I understood. It was then that I understood what had happened, and that I hadn't spoken and that I hadn't screamed and that I _couldn't_. I understood that, the only reason I had gone unharmed was because I already was, and I understood why I couldn't do some things and why I could do others. And I knew. I knew what had caused it. _Who_ caused it.

It was me. Because I was already dead, yet I wasn't. I had tried to rid myself of my life, and he tried to bring me back, and then we both died, but at same time, we didn't. Because we'd only died once, and he was infected, and then I was infected. And I was infected because he loved me. And I love him.

As I look into his eyes, I don't see the sparkle of mischievousness and vigor I once did. Instead, I see black, round beads that looked evil and foreboding, even though the most of the chaos was already over. But I see the love I always had because he wasn't dead yet, not again, not yet. And even when he dies again, I know he'll still love me. And I know he sees the same. Because I love him.

So it doesn't matter that the usual sparkle is gone or that I barely know those eyes now. Because we are still here, together, enjoying the oh-so-pleasing screams and pleas for help of those we devour as our bones crack back and forth, somehow still holding together. Because I've discovered something that I was so blind to when I was alive. Because I'll get used to it.

Because you love me, Kaito, and I love you.

**A/N:**

I woke up and I was in a really old bedroom like they have in the nineenth century, and I was surrounded by all kinds of relics. (It reminded me of Watson's bedroom from the Sherlock Holmes series.) Except everything was smeared with blood. And I walked outside and wandered around and there were pools and smears of blood everywhere. Somehow, the scenery shifted and I was in a jungle and it was like the Predator all over again. Then I felt this excruciating pain in my neck, like something was latched onto me so I pulled myself away from it and ran away to some rundown cityscape with a bunch of dead people walking around and they crowded around me (by this point I was watching it in third person), and I disappeared underneath them as they devoured me.

See? I told you I'd have a nightmare after reading your story so late at night. (Technically it's morning.) But I still love you, BxH.


	2. Shining

**Title:** Shining  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito/Detective Conan  
**Pairing:** Kaito*Aoko  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Horror  
**Warnings:** a little graphic (gore)  
**Author's Note:** I don't think there'll be any more, but if I ever feel like it…  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their respective copyright holders.  
**Summary:** He still knows those eyes, and he takes comfort in knowing that they stare back at him all the same.

"_The world is full of poetry. The air is living with its spirit; and the waves dance to the music of is melodies, and sparkle in its brightness."  
-James Gates Percival_

_**Shining**__  
Right EyE_

I know those eyes.

Not 'I used to'.

I _know_ those eyes.

Those eyes…

Those eyes that shined at me with mirth and affection and life because she had someone she loved. Because she loved someone else who ended up not loving her. Because I loved her, and she didn't love me back.

Those eyes were always so full of open emotion. She could never mask her feelings behind a carefully practiced expression. And I tried to be good. I tried to help her. To just be a friend. But I couldn't and she rejected me, and she ran away when I tried to apologize because I'd lost control.

I didn't realize it until I felt the pain. And I bled and hurt, but, unlike she, it was a physical pain that went so deep that anyone feeling it would wish death upon themselves long before it came. The first time.

I know I did.

My flesh being ripped from my body and my blood spilling everywhere. And I watched as she came back to life, revived. At first, I was scared because she had changed first and I was not yet dead. But I looked in those eyes and I saw the same affection I always had. I saw that she still had her soul, even though she had changed so I stepped toward her despite the fear that filled me and the trembling of my bleeding gashes. She was the one to change me, and I simply let her, wanting to change despite the cruel pain of it.

And I know that I screamed and howled as she fed off of me, instincts holding control, and I know that I tried to run even when it was too late because it was so extremely painful to be eaten alive, but I never once regretted it. Because I chose it. Because I loved her. And I still do.

I was really happy that she was the one to change me. I made sure of it. And then I followed her. She was panicking--terrified when she saw what she had done, but didn't even realize that she had done it. And then there were others, and she lost it again, going after them only to later try to save them, not realizing what had done this.

And then I changed. As soon as my eyes open, it was like I was a different person. I was no longer human, no longer in pain, just bloodthirsty and in love. That's the one thing that remained from when I was human. I still love her, and I always will. I still love her despite that we've nearly lost our minds and souls, barely hanging on by a thread. And there are those who haven't managed to be saved. They've lost everything: their past, their emotion, their soul. But they don't last long.

She tried to drive away from the terror despite the bleeding gash in her head. She tried to run away, but I followed, just as I always have. She never allowed _me_ to be the one to comfort her--to give her something to hold onto when she felt lost. The only time she's ever let me do anything was when there was no one left to help, and so we became room mates, nothing more, and I got to hold her as she grieved over the loss of her brother. I told her she doesn't need to forget; she simply needs to move on, and she thanked me for this though she never followed it. And I don't even think she realized what she was doing at the time, just like after she changed. She still has so much of her soul left. Even more than me.

I followed when she attacked one person in the garage, and then she began to panic again. I tried to stop her and calm her down, but it seems that it just made her even more frightened. I followed her and ate with her, watching when she came back to her senses. I followed her to her destination, hoping that she'd realize it soon.

That guy shot at her. I didn't like that so much. So, when he didn't realize my presence, I took the situation to my advantage, and I grabbed him from behind, pulling him over the counter, enjoying the struggle. He screamed and pleaded for me to stop, and I savored that, making it even more painful. I was glad to see this guy who always acted like so much, this guy who always took girls but never really thought about being serious with them. I was so thrilled that he pleaded for his life like the pathetic jerk he really was. And I took so much pleasure in it; he was the one who hurt her.

And then I showed myself, and I saw her eyes. I saw that they had changed, and that she knew. She remembered what had happened. And I knew right then, that everything would be alright.

I took her hand in mine and smirked the same as she when she squeezed my hand back. Ignoring the terrified screams of that guy's girlfriend, we eradicated her flesh and organs, savoring the taste which was suddenly so rich.

But it doesn't matter. Nothing does. It doesn't matter that those eyes that I'd paid so much attention to had suddenly changed. It doesn't matter that they've become darker and corrupted and wicked, no longer shining with the same blue light that engulfed my thoughts. Because we are still here, together, enjoying the oh-so-pleasing screams and pleas for help of those we devour as our bones crack back and forth, somehow still holding together. Because I still see that same affection, maybe even deeper now. Because I loved her. And I still do.

Because you love me, Aoko, and I love you.

**A/N:**

I chose the right eye for Kaito because it's the one he has the monocle on.


End file.
